We All Have to Start Somewhere
by SunlitSky
Summary: Okay, we know how Carter and Sadie became magicians. But what about the others? This story deals with the history of various magicians from all around the world, at various time periods. Focuses on how these magicians became the Sem Priests of their respective Nomes. Contains a lot of OC's, but I'll try to make them as 3-Dimensional characters. First Arc- Great Britain.
1. Britain I

**Alright, my first fanfiction! **

**This might not seem "magical" at first, but it will in the next couple of chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_London, England. _

_January 15__th__, 1775. _

The Harrison Family- a well known family-run business located in Great Britain specializing in trading. The head of this company goes by the name of Thomas Harrison. He is married to a woman named Mary Harrison nee Clark. One month ago, Mr. Harrison died in a shipping accident, leaving his poor wife a widow- but not before leaving four children, all of them boys.

The eldest is William Harrison, who is 16 years old. He runs the family business in his father's stead.

The second oldest is David Harrison. He is 15 years old. He has an identical twin brother named Samson, just seconds younger than David.

The youngest is Arthur Harrison, at just 13 years old.

And one more baby is on their way.

Against all odds, none of the children looked alike (except for David and Samson). They were of varying heights and hair color. The only thing that they had in common was their emerald green eyes. How two people managed to conceived children who looked absolutely nothing alike, the world shall never know. Perhaps the next one will bear _some _resemblance to his/her older siblings.

"William, what's wrong with mother?" asked the soon-to-be big brother Arthur. "Why is her stomach so big? And why is she screaming so loud?"

William looked up from his book with a slightly annoyed look on his face, his black hair covering his eyes. "Mother is just pregnant with our sibling. She's giving birth to it right now," He simply said. With that he continued to read his book.

Arthur was terribly confused. What did "pregnant" mean? What was "giving birth?" He didn't want to interrupt William again. The last time he did that he got a good scolding and clout.

He decided to ask his other two siblings, David and Samson. Instantly, his face soured. They always pulled pranks on him and were always loud and obnoxious (It took him a long time say that correctly). Or as William put it, "not gentleman-like at all." Father often sent them to bed without food because of the entire ruckus that they made.

Arthur went into the adjoining room where Samson (or was it David?) was playing with some toy soldiers. The other twin was right next to him, scribbling something out on a pad of paper.

"Hey Samson?" He tapped on his shoulder. "What does 'pregnant' mean?"

"Artie, you do realize that I'm David right?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Arthur quickly apologized. He paused. "And don't call me Artie! It's Arthur. ARTHUR. Get it through that thick skull of yours."

"But it's so fun annoying my little brother!" He ruffled Arthur's blonde hair. "I was just kidding by the way, I really am Samson." He put a mischievous grin.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question."

"Very well then." He looked over to where David was sitting. "Oi! David! Stop what you're doing and come over here! Our dear, little brother wants to know where babies come from!"

David raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I thought mother and father would give him the 'Talk.' At the very least, William would."

"C'mon, David," Samson said. "Suck it up. The kid needs to know sooner or later. How else is he going to get a girl if he doesn't know what to do with her?"

"First off, Arthur already has a girl. He has an arranged marriage to Theresa McAllister remember? Second, William knows where babies come from and he still hasn't found a girl. And that's saying something because practically every girl in London wants William to marry them."

"That's because William is a bloody fool. He wouldn't know that a girl wanted to have sex with him even if she strips down to nothing but her stockings!"

At this statement, both of the twins laughed heartily, tears were sliding down their faces. They temporary forgot what they were talking about in the first place.

"Umm…" Arthur interrupted. He didn't understand what was happening. "Excuse me, but aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Okay, okay," David said, wiping off a tear. His face was till red from laughing so hard. "We'll tell you laddie."

Samson cleared his throat and put on the most serious face he could muster (which wasn't very serious at all.) "Okay, so when a man and a woman love each other very much, they take off their clothes and…"

* * *

**Fifteen very awkward minutes and a mentally-scarred Arthur later…**

"…And that's where babies come from," David finished. "Any questions Artie?"

Arthur's eyes were the size of dinner plates. His mouth was slightly agape. "No, it's fine. Thank you," he uttered.

He was about to leave when he heard a cry pierce the air. It sort of sounded like a…

William burst into the room; his hair was slightly awry. "Mother has given birth to the baby!" He exclaimed.

At this notion, their eyes widened. "What?"

"I said that mother has given birth! Are you daft?"

"I know that!" David said. "Is it a girl or a boy? What is its name?"

William had a smile on his face (a rare occasion). "It's a girl and her name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Harrison."

"Her name's Elizabeth huh?" Arthur mused. "Isn't that the queen who ruled England in 1603?"

"Indeed she was Arthur," William replied. "I'm glad that you've been keeping up in your studies- unlike those two. He shot a glare at David and Samson, who in return smiled sheepishly. "C'mon then, don't you guys want to meet her?"

At this notion, all four of the siblings nearly ran over each other as they rushed to the room where their mother was.

They were about to barge in until William stopped them.

"Mother is probably very tired, let's knock first."

He lightly tapped on the brown door. "Mother, can we come in?"

The door was flung open revealing the Harrison's household maid Florence. She had a worried expression on her face and her clothes were rumpled and dirty. Her eyes were closed and her brown hair was spread out like a fan on the pillow.

"Oh, children!" she wailed. "The most terrible thing has happened. Your mother, she is dying!"

"What?" they all answered. Each and every one of them had on a face mixed with horror and disbelief.

Immediately they ran over to their mother's side where her face was wet and tired. She held the sleeping newborn baby in her arms.

"Mother, mother!" Arthur said. "Please tell me you're going to be okay!"

"Ar-Arthur? Is that you my boy?" The woman opened her eyes, revealing green orbs filled with tiredness.

Samson pushed Arthur out of the way. "We're all here mum. William, David, me, and Arthur."

"Is there anything that we can do? Anything at all?" asked David to Florence.

Florence shook her head. "I'm afraid we can't do anything Master Harrison. Your mother has lost too much blood; she will die in the next hour."

"Di-die?" Arthur said. "But if she dies then Uncle Henry will inherit the family business and-"

"Kick us out of the house," William finished. "Leaving us with no home, no family. We'll live on the streets of London as orphans."

"Are you kidding me?" Samson said. "We'll be reduced to mere commoners. We won't have enough money to support all of us. Most likely we'll die of starvation or from the cold…"

"Enough!" their mother snapped. Despite being bedridden, she somehow mustered enough energy to scold her children. "Is that all you ever think about! You are a Harrison! One of the most well respected families in all of England. Surely you'll come up with a way to make money. Your father did and his father did and his father did too!" She then violently coughed up blood and mucus.

What the most intriguing thing was that Elizabeth stir during the entire thing.

"Mother!" David said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said. She waved her son away. "Thank you for your concern though Samson."

"I'm David actually."

The mother ignored her son's correction. "Before I die, I want you all to make a promise." Another coughing fit.

"That," the mother continued, "you will always stay together, no matter what. Even if you somehow get separated, I want you to find each other. Promise me this." Her voice started getting fainter.

All four of her children nodded. "Yes mother, we promise. We swear it upon father's grave."

She started to close her eyes. "You're all very good boys, good boys indeed. Take care of your little sister Elizabeth would you…" At the final word, she stopped breathing and fell into an eternal sleep.

* * *

The moment their mother died, Florence rushed the children out of the house and shoved Elizabeth into William's arms. The siblings were all bundled up in their winter clothing and fit their most precious possessions in their bags.

They needed to get out of the house as soon as possible. As soon as their uncle got wind that Lady Harrison died, he would immediately ride up to their manor and take possession of it. If they were there when he arrived, well, there's always something worse than death.

No more than walking 20 meters from their house, it bursted into flames. The fire consumed the old, brown manor that they grew up in. All of their memories, pictures, the good times that they had there, turned into ashes. But the most horrible thing?

Florence and their mother were still in the house. And there was nothing that the Harrison siblings could do. All that they _can_ do was stand and watch.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter turned out more depressing than I thought I would be. O.O**

**Like I said in the beginning, the plot will begin to pick up from here. This will be Part 1 out of 4 parts for the British arc. **


	2. Britain II

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows guys! I appreciate it. **

**This chapter took me so long to write. I had other things going on and I had to focus on those things first. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles. That honor goes to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_New York, America._

_September 19__th__, 1777._

Arthur did not expect his first visit to America to include learning how to shoot a musket and running away for his dear life. In fact, he never expected to visit America_at all._

He didn't want to fight. He really didn't.

…Okay, maybe he wanted to fight a _tiny _bit.

Arthur could care less about the war between America and Great Britain. In his opinion, it was utterly pointless. Britain had other colonies under her control besides this one (and much more valuable). Heck, even India was considered the "brightest jewel in the crown."

Arthur sighed. He just wanted to get this over with and go back home to his brothers and sisters. The blonde smiled at the thought. Elizabeth will be almost two years old (and turning out to be the most troublesome). He was also growing up- already fifteen. The thought of his family made him feel a pang of homesickness.

Arthur missed his family terribly (even if they were incredibly annoying). Of course, he wouldn't admit that to anyone one of them.

Oh well. At least William was here with him.

They were both supposed to guard a weapon's storage room. But so far, the whole situation was uneventful. William left a little while ago to do something, but Arthur didn't really pay attention to what he said. All he heard was; "Arthur _blah blah_ protect this _blah blah_ I have to do _blah blah _be right back."

He was so incredibly bored. Even though he came to America to "fight," he didn't do anything but polish guns and serve as a messenger boy. He was hoping that he will at least have some _fun, _maybe even meet a girl.

Guilt suddenly washed upon him like a wave.

Oh yeah, he had a girl didn't he… But she thinks that's he died in that fire that happened two years ago. Shame, Arthur thought Miss McAllister was pretty, if not a bit unladylike. He leaned back on a nearby tree and closed his eyes. The thought of his fiancee brought back a waves of memories to him.

* * *

_It was the year 1769. Arthur has just turned 7 years old. Earlier that day, Arthur heard his mom and dad talking about the McAllister's coming over. The thought of them coming over both pleased and terrified the young boy. Pleased because Mr. and Mrs. McAllister always came bearing gifts to him and his brothers. Terrified because of their daughter, Theresa. _

_Theresa McAllister was the only child in her family, much to her father's dismay. She was Arthur's junior by one year, yet she was always taller than him. This annoyed the youngest Harrison sibling to no end. Like David and Samson, she also called Arthur by the nickname 'Artie.' In respite of this, Arthur Harrison nicknamed Theresa as 'Tessie.' _

_This failed to annoy the younger girl at all. Instead, she was delighted with her moniker and squeezed Arthur into a hug. From that point on, the subject of girls always mystified him. _

_The McAllisters arrived at the Harrison Manor at about 3:00 P.M. This was followed with tea and cakes outside of the manor's spacious lawns. Currently, the moms were having a discussion about their children. _

_"William is growing up to quite the handsome young man isn't he Mary?" Mrs. McAllister commented. She looked over to where the eldest sibling was, where he was currently babysitting David and Samson._

_"Indeed he is Charlotte," replied Mary. "He has shown to be wise beyond his years and takes care of his younger siblings very well. His manners are also impeccable. He is is his father's favorite." The woman stopped to take a sip of her tea. "But I'm afraid that he's a bit, oh how should I put this? Dense."_

_"Well, all great men have a weakness," Mrs. McAllister laughed. "But there is no doubt that William will be married off to a fine girl in a fine family. He'll bring honor to your family." Mrs. McAllister looked again to where the children were playing. William was currently restraining the redheads from fighting with each other…again. "What about David and Samson? Surely they've got to cause much trouble in your house hold?" _

_"I wont admit that they're quite…troublesome," the other woman responded. "Since they're identical, I can barely tell them apart! Out of all my children, they are my husband's least favorite. I don't mind their escapades, they bring great fun and amusement to my life. Although, I wish they wouldn't break so many thin gs. Just yesterday, they broke my china vase that I imported. Can you believe it?" _

_Both of the mothers laughed heartily and continued to talk about other things, such as the latest gossip (did you hear about that Sophie girl and her husband? How scandalous!) And how their husbands never pay much attention to them (he's always stuck in that office of his) and the latest fashion trends (I just saw the most adorable dress yesterday!). _

_Finally they landed on the topic of Arthur and Theresa. _

_"So the matter is settled then?" Mrs. Harrison asked. _

_Mrs. McAllister nodded. "Yes, it is. I talked to both our our spouses and they agree that it is for the best for our families."_

_"Alright then," Mrs. Harrison said. "I'll call both of them over here." She waved to a nearby servant. "Can you please get my son and Lady Theresa over here please?" _

_The servant bowed. "Of course Lady Harrison." _

_In a few minutes their children arrived. Arthur was panting and his clothes were dirty. Theresa was also in a similar fashion, but instead of looking tired, she had a triumphant smile on her face. Her long brown hair was tied up in a messy chignon. _

_"Mommy!" the girl cried. I beat Artie at fencing again!"_

_Her mom smiled. "That's great honey!" She pattted her daughter on her head. "But you shouldn't be doing such things. You are a lady, and ladies don't fence- or get their dresses that their mommy bought so dirty!" _

_Theresa pouted. "It's not my fault Artie's such a sissy. He's so weak!" She stuck her toungue out at the blonde boy. _

_At this notion, Arthur fumed. But instead of saying a venomous reply, he kept his mouth shut while his mother cleaned him up. His cheeks were red, perhaps for the reason that he got beaten up by a __**girl. **__And a girl who was younger than him of all things! If the twins got wind of this, they would tease him until the only option was death by suicide. _

_His mother sighed. "Oh Arthur, what am I going to do with you?" She wiped a blob of sweat off her son's forehead. _

_'I'm sorry, mum," Arthur replied. "I just wanted to show to Theresa that I am __not __a sissy." He glared at the girl. _

_"My, my," Mrs. McAllister tutted. "If this relationship between the two of you continues, then I'm afraid we would have to break off the engagement between you two." Mrs. McAllister recognized what she just did and instantly covered her mouth. _

_Seconds passed by, but they felt like an eternity. _

_"…What?!" Arthur and Theresa shrieked._

* * *

The memory would've gone for longer if not for the sound of twigs crunching that woke up Arthur from his reminiscence.

He instantly shot up from his position and grabbed his musket, carefully surveying his surroundings as he was taught to do.

"Who's there?" Arthur said. "In the name of His Majesty King George III, I order you to come out and show yourself before I shoot you!"

Okay, the last part was a bluff. Arthur didn't know where the person was to shoot. Even if he knew where, Arthur was a terrible shot and he probably would've missed.

Surprisingly, he heard a small and franctic voice come out from a nearby bush. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Please don't shoot me!"

A boy of about Arthur's age dressed in a blue uniform came out. He was covered with leaves and scatches. His long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail-like fashion. He himself also had a musket. Arthur instantly recognized him as a Yankee soldier.

"Don't move," Arthur said. He pointed the musket at the boy's chest. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The boy, under his panic, confessed. His brown eyes full of fear. "I'm Jeremy Jones, I come from Pennsylvania. I was on my way to a battle until I got seperated from my regiment. I saw something red on the way and I thought it was you Brits. So I followed it. I got lost in the woods and somehow found my way here!"

The boy, or Jeremy as Arthur found out seemed to tell the truth. Hesitantly, he lowered the gun.

Jeremy smirked, much to Arthur's confusion. "Got you."

He kicked Arthur where no boy should be kicked and pinned him to the ground, with the musket pointed in between his eyes.

"You're really gullible, you know that right?" Jeremy commented.

The blonde groaned, his vision fuzzy from the pain that his netheregions experinced. "Uhh…" Yeah, real intelligent response Arthur.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He pushed the musket closer to the other male's face. "Right now, you're my prisoner. I'll take you back to my camp and let's see what information we could get-"

"RAWWRRR!"

Up until now, Arthur thought he saw everything that the world has to offer. Indeed, he never expected a six foot tall lion-bird hybrid…thing to appear 50 feet in front of him.

The creature was in short, absolutely terrifying. It had the body of a golden lion and the head of a hawk. It's wings had to be at least 20 feet in wingspan. Thye were covered in colorful feathers that would've looked beautiful if not for the rest of it. It focused its eyes on the two of them. It didn't take very much brain power to guess what the creature was thinking. It stalked towards the two teenagers, much like how a cat does to its prey.

Arthur hated to admit it, but that creature made him want to wet his pants.

"Mother of God, what is that thing?" Jeremy asked. He immediately forgot about what he was doing and was cowering behind Arthur.

"I honestly do not know," Arthur replied. He took a step back, but since Jeremy was behind him, they both crashed to the ground.

"This is the end isn't it?" Jeremy said. The creature was coming closer.

"I suppose it is."

Jeremy closed his eyes. "I'm sorry mom for not making it home in time for Christmas."

Arthur realized what he was doing and decided to do the same. If he was going to die, might as well die with a clean slate. "I'm sorry father for not bringing honor upon our family.

"I'm sorry Sophia for not attending your birthday party."

"I'm sorry David for calling you an 'insolent prat'"

"Forgive me Andrew for giving you the runs."

"Please let me repent for that time I put spiders in your socks Uncle Thomas."

"I will atone for that time when I threw a rock and broke Mrs. Lancaster's window."

"Accept my apologies William when I poisoned your food and made you throw up for hours afterwards."

Jeremy opened his eyes and gave Arthur a quizzical look. "You what?"

Arthur shrugged. "It was a long time ago. He probably doesn't know that I did it anyway. It was quite amusing to see him punish my other brothers instead of me."

The creature has advanced 35 feet since they confessed. It was a miracle that they haven't died yet.

But, woe is them, for the moment that Arthur finished his his sentence the creature pounced.

Both of the boys braced for the impact, but it never came.

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

Three shots ran out, all of them hit the monster. At the last shot, the monster dissolved into dust and the wind scattered the particles throughout the land.

Arthur and Jeremy opened their eyes, to find that a man with curly black hair standing over them with a disapproving expression on his face. To Jeremy, he was a stranger, but to Arthur he was…

"William!"

The blonde ran up to his older brother and gave him hug. "I never thought I would be so happy to see you again!"

William, as usual, had an apaphetic face. Although, you could see the relief in his eyes that his younger brother was okay.

His eyes locked on to Jeremy's face. The boy suddenly had the feeling that he was going to die soon, for the second time that day.

"And who is this boy Arthur?" Will asked. His green eyes never leaving Jeremy's face.

"Oh, err…" Arthur was conflicted. Should he save this boy who he (almost) died with? Or should he take them to his commander and get a rather large amount of money?

"He's my friend," Arthur replied. "He was wandering around the woods until he stumbled upon this place."

"Was this around the time where the sphinx attacked?" William asked.

Oh, so that what it was called. "Yes."

"Alright then." He looked at Jeremy. "You best be going home to your parents now."

Jeremy nodded. "Yes sir!" He smiled at Arthur. "Hope to see you again Arthur. Good day!" He ran off towards the woods.

Arthur watched as the boy ran off. Then he turned to William.

"What are we going to do now?" Secretely, Arthur wished that they didn't have to go back to Britain. After this event, he wanted to know more about this sphinx. Wasn't it supposed to exist only in myths?

There was a long pause in Will's answer. "…We go back to Britain."

He was not expecting this answer. He immediately protested. "But we can't go back now! There's so many things to explore in America. Don't you want to find more about that-"

Arthur was cut off by a cold glare by William. "My answer is final Arthur. We are returning home to Britain. David, Samson, and Elizabeth are probably worried about us. It would do them no good if we stayed here any longer."

Arthur has got to admit, that was a pretty good reason. It was selfish of him to stay here. He missed his siblings terribly. That, and William was frightning when he was serious.

"And Arthur?" William said.

"Yes?"

"You are not tell any of your brothers or sister about this. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

**You know, at the rate this arc is going, I'm going to need a more than 4 chapters to finish this one. Hoped you guys liked this one! I don't know when the next one is coming out, but it should be out by this month. **

**Reviews are apprieciated. :)**


End file.
